


Night Escapade

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader Insert, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: You and Yukie have a habit of going on nightly escapades during training camps.





	Night Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i have a week of school left until i go on break so there may be more writing coming!
> 
> for the mean time, here's another Yukie story (who i may or not make a small series about)

As soon as you were sure that all the other managers had fallen asleep you sat up and looked down to your right to where your girlfriend lay asleep.

You smiled slightly and moved the stray strands of hair from her face. You sat there, studying how the slight moonlight coming in from a small gap of the covered windows danced along her cheeks.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that you decided to finally wake her up so she could take you on the promised tour of Fukurodani. While she may have said tour, she meant "hey, let's spend time together alone without the hectic responsibilities that come with looking after all the teenage boys at the training camp" and you were quick to agree (You had been coming to training camps at Fukurodani since your first year. You had already explored with her, but you didn't mind the excuse for being alone).

You alternated between poking her cheeks and her tummy until she finally began stirring awake. Whispering, you reminded her of the supposed tour you were looking forward to. She seemed to wake up more at that and nodded. Yukie sat up and stretched out slightly before finding your hand and getting up.

You both tip-toed as quietly as you could to the door and walked out. Still holding your hand, Yukie led you down the expansive halls of Fukurodani until you reached an exit to outside.  
As you walked out, you were hit by the cool air of the summer night. Although it may not have been that chilly, you still moved closer to Yukie to where you were basically hugging her arm. She squeezed your hand in response and you could see a small smile on her face. You both continued walking in silence, the chirping of crickets being an exception.

Although Yukie and you started dating a few months ago, this wasn't your first nightly escapade with her. During previous training camps when you couldn't sleep, you would wander around whatever school was hosting the training camp at that time. One night you apparently weren't quiet enough since Yukie woke up and quietly questioned you. From then on, she began joining you. Sometimes you would have talked or simply walked in silence merely taking in the scenery you would find.  
(One time, you both caught Kuroo and Bokuto out together and while you were all collectively startled with seeing each other so late at night when everyone was presumably sleeping, you all quickly got over it and nodded at each other, coming to a silent understanding. You never crossed paths so late again, but you did sometimes catch glimpses of them wandering about).

Right in the middle of remembering your past adventures with Yukie, she nudged you to alert you that you had arrived to your destination, that being Fukurodani's soccer field.

It was personally one of your favorites as you could see the star filled sky perfectly. You both took a seat in the stands. You continued hugging her arm and placed your head on her shoulder.

You closed your eyes as Yukie began humming a quiet, little tune.

Nothing could the little moments like these that you shared with Yukie.

 

 


End file.
